fanimefandomcom-20200214-history
EliteParanoid
EliteParanoid and the rest of the critical staff have seemed to be one of the few successful fanimators in the community, albeit she had canceled many projects; but also has finished some. Halo Babies (2007) Halo Babies was going to be a mini-series based on the video game "Halo" and the web-comic "Halo Babies". She started this campaign back when she was KillswitchElite, but had canceled the series due to copyright issues. Only a trailer had been released, as well as small clips. Halo: The Animated Movie (2007) After the whole Halo Babies fiasco, Killswitch decided to make a movie based upon the game "Halo: Combat Evolved". However, she never got started on it because apparently her computer would be unresponsive. She then closed that account. Take It Sevenfold (2008) EliteParanoia's first successful project. It contained 26 episodes that were each around 3-7 minutes long. Hence the videos were old, she deleted the videos and decided to make a more advanced version of the series (see "Take It Sevenfold: Re-Animation"). Gear Babies (2009) EliteParanoia's second success. The movie is based on the plot of "Gears of War 1 and 2", except when the characters Marcus, Dom, Kim, Carmine, etc were a younger age. The movie is over an hour long, and split into eleven parts. Each part runs from 7-12 minutes. It is currently still uploaded onto EliteParanoid's account. Happy Critical Day! (2009) A live-action series of eight videos about "three bad brothers", parodied from the movie "Smokin' Aces". EliteParanoia played as Darwin Tremor, her friend Demonfoo plated as Lester Tremor, and the two would usually find an object or one of their pets to be Jeeves Tremor. The series was random and made fun of real life commercials and celebrities. Fallout (2010) She never got started on this one, mainly because it was based upon the third game of the Fallout trilogy. The movie would be too long, but she considers making a Fallout movie based on "Fallout: New Vegas" (See "New Vegas"). Take It Sevenfold: Re-Animation S1 & S2(2010-2011) A remake of her original series "Take It Sevenfold", except with longer and much more detailed and improved episodes. It is currently still a work in progress, and has one episode released. There has been some some discussion about a second season, and it's supposed to be when the band members (Avenged Sevenfold) are their current ages. Expected to be much more dramatic and heart-wrenching. Team Fortress (2010) A parody anime making fun of the game "Team Fortress 2" and put into a weaboo perspective. She never went on with doing the show because too many people didn't realize she was trolling them. Bring Me Tomorrow (2010) A movie EliteParanoid never got started on, she never released enough information to what it was exactly about. The only info heard was it was about a girl named Haru who lives in poverty wakes up one day to her world in a post-apocalyptic state. New Vegas (2011) Not much info has been said, but EliteParanoid considers to make her move on the original idea of making a movie about "Fallout", except about "Fallout: New Vegas", hence it has a shorter/less complicated plot. It states on EliteParanoid's YouTube account that New Vegas was originally expected around January - February 2011. It is currently postponed until further notice. Happy Critical Day! Re-Construction (????) Nobody knows when it will come out, or who it will star, but it said it would be coming soon. The Chronicles of Ohayocon 2011 (2011) The upcoming videos/vlogs of EliteParanoid's adventure with her friends at Ohayocon 2011, an anime convention that takes place in Columbus, Ohio at the Greater Columbus Convention Center/Hyatt Regency. It is the largest winter convention by far in the United States. It's supposed to start out as the road-trip to the actual convention, and then shortly be about all the chaos that goes on during it. It's supposed to star her friends Shannon, A.J, and a few other people from DeviantArt.